Always to follow you, Lord Sesshomaru
by ArianniOokami
Summary: Sesshomaru makes a tough decision that will cost him his beloved ward for 500yrs. How will Rin handle moving to Forks and dealing with the Cullens, the Quileute wolf tribe and the Voltaire? Will the killing perfection come in time to save the one thing he cares about, or will he be too late. (one-shot in a series of one shots- t for violence I don't own Inuyasha or twilight)


As a parent, one would do anything to keep their child safe, even if the child was not their own. Sesshomaru was no different, despite his cold exterior the girl

he had taken as a ward had soften him and dug herself a special place in his heart. How that happen, was likely due to her tender love and care for him.

She started by making herself intriguing to him, then she made herself amusing by her constant and seemingly oblivious torture of Jaken, after that she and

her undying love, adoration, and loyalty to him was indispensable...to the point where he could never live in contentment without her being alive. Of course

one day she would die, and he'd prepare for that, but it wasn't going to be anytime soon and not in this life. He was going to give her the best like any good

parent would.

* * *

On a day as perfect as this one, where the sky was brighter than normal and the sun blistered and blazed high over head basking the dark green grassy land

in its warmth and radiance, no one would believe anything would go wrong, least of all a happy go lucky child with the sunniest disposition anyone had seen,

specially given the events of her life. However all was not all that it seemed, she had learned this many many times, but this time, she would not recover. And

so 15ft high in a strong sturdy tree she wept, her brown eyes shut tightly, fair cheeks streaked with two waterfalls of endless tears, her small body was

wracked with one sob after the other even though she annoyed him to no end the Kappa couldn't help but fell sorry for her, he'd wept too if his beloved Lord

Sesshomaru had sent him way.

"Rin, Rin! get down here this instant! you know better than to keep Mi'Lord waiting!" Jaken's bugged eyes stared up at the child, he would not climb up there

to get her, she'd likely push him out of the tree, demon or not it would hurt when he hit land...he knew from experience the ground was always unforgiving.

None the least the lord was waiting and he wasn't one for patience where his orders were concerned it was worse when his ward was involved.

"Rin come on! Get down now, we must return to the village!" She shook her head smearing the knees of here dressed with snot and tears as she buried her

face deeper into her curled legs.

"No, Rin won't go! Rin refuses to leave Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken blinked and was silent for a second the he burst-ed into a shrill rant, frantically wave Nintojo

high.

"You wretched child! Get down here now or so help me I will burn the tree down and it would serve you right if Ah-Un doesn't catch you as you fall! As the only

human whose company Mi'Lord tolerates, you should be bending over backward to follow his orders to a T! And that includes using I instead of your name how

many time must I remind you of proper grammar?!" Rin stood suddenly balling her fists tightly squeezing the tears from her and screamed down at the hated

toad.

"**I** will do NO SUCH THIN-" She stopped abruptly, gazing down at he ground as she seemed to float suspended above the tree before falling off, she began to

scream again, this time for her lord, it too was cut short as she was plucked from the sky and grasped tightly against a firm and familiar chest. And as they fell

she leaned into it curling her hand in the silk of his sleeve pressing her small nose close to the soft durable fabric, trying with all her might to imprint his smell in

her nose permanently, this was the her one place of total and utmost safety as long as he was here, everything would be perfect. But the moment was short

lived as her Lord landed with flawless grace and set her down immediately. She grasped his pants leg tightly hiding her face from him due to her shame of her

lack of obedience, she had kept him waiting and he'd came from her... as he would always..or as he used to. The small smile she had gained slipped but it

didn't disappear she couldn't NOT smile in his presence.

"Rin." the was he spoke her name was enough for her to what h wanted from her. She slowly moved back and took her time raising her head to him. She took

in his handsome features, that had been etched permanently into her heart. With a small sniff she lowered her head again and began walking to the village.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to have made you come for me." He didn't answer, she didn't expect him to she did move to the right so he could pass her and take he lead, and she followed him as she always would.

* * *

Kagome was a kind hearted and understanding person, so when Sesshomaru had finally appeared with Rin, she quickly gave the child a hug, then encouraged

her to say her goodbyes. She knew what it was like to lose a father, someone whose love was abundant and desire to protect you was their utmost concern.

Rin had had two fathers one she really couldn't care less about and the other she would cherish til her dying day. to leave him would be to lose a piece of

herself, but Kagome knew Rin would be just fine, she wasn't really losing him, but as the child ran to her father one last time you could tell by the way she

grasped his leg tighter than ever thought possible, she didn't know that. Sesshomaru's pale flawless claw laid gently on her head and stared down at her with

harden eyes. Kagome looked away not wanting to intrude on such a private moment, so she missed when the stoic ice prince softened his gaze and tender

moved his hand from the girls head to her cheek then under her chin before letting go and nodding his head towards Kagome, the well, and his adopted child's

future. And so with a heart as heavy as her tear filled eyes, Rin forced herself to walk from her safe haven toward the woman whom she thought of as an

older sister, no one, even a sister, could possibly replace her savior, her idol, her father...Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome held her little sister close, as she adopted the fox kit Shippo so did she adopt her soon to be brother in law's ward. Of course that would make Rin her

niece in law buuut no one really cared about technicalities. She readied to jump through the well with Rin, who clutched the jewel tightly, at the last minute

Kagome looked back an though the Lord of the West wasn't visible she could feel his cold golden eyes glaring a plea into her back...willing her to care for the

child well. Kagome nodded once and jumped through hoping against hope that Rn too, would make it through.

Her prayers were answered as she landing with the child with a roof over their heads. Her grief couldn't over ride her excitement and curiosity so the first thing

Rin did once out of the well was explore, Kagome watched with a smile as Rin ran around, her lithe arms spread out like wings, the new colors and sights and

sound intrigued her to no end she found new flowers, picked them then turned to show her Lord and father figure.

"Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru look!" She turned face full of happiness and delight and the light quickly died down as she took in the empty unfamiliar

settings her gaze looked over from the shrine to the house to the bikes and he trees, to the drive way...all so new and wonderful but if she couldn't share it

with her lord, it was just another gray cloudy day. And so with a hard sigh she drop to a squat and began again to cry.

* * *

During Rin's exploration Kagome made a call, she knew exactly what would cheer her imouto up. by the time she'd settled down for another cry a shining white

car pulled up the door shut with an almost inaudible click. Kagome went inside to tell her mom of events and but her stuff away, she knew Rin would not be

there when she returned.

The newcomer stopped in front of the girl , her stared down coolly despite the aching in his muscles. He then kneeled down purposely making the grass crunch.

Eyes that had not looked upon his child in 500 years feasted on her small form and bore into her brown eyes, once again filled with tears, only these were

happy.

"LORD SESSOHMARU!" the child cried and leaped to his arms, he in turned held her fiercely and protectively, he wouldn't let her go again, whats good for her

can be damned he wasn't human, and he definitely wasn't her father, he had no use for being a good parent besides demons were notoriously selfish

creatures. He himself would tutor her until she was at her level, then she'd go to the private school he'd founded in her honor, for the specific purpose of

watching over her.

Kagome stared out the window, and smiled remembering how this came to be in the first place.

-flashy mcflash back-mcflash back flashy flashy-flashy de flash back-le back of the flashy back-

_ "Miko," Kagome turned drawing her bow as quickly as she could, knowing if Sesshomaru wanted her dead she would have been long ago, but it was a sign of respect_

_ that she acknowledged his power and knew he wasn't to be trifled with. "I have a preposition for you." the miko lowered her bow but did not unknotch it. _

_"I'm listening."_

_"This Sesshomaru understand you come from the future." she began to stutter out a lie but with a look from the demon lord it died in her throat," You kit told Rin and _

_she in turn told me. This Sesshomaru had believed it impossible until the half bred brought this Sesshomaru to the well whe you last left. You are to take Rin with you. _

_You received education there and there are no active demons in your time. This Sesshomaru has concluded that is the best place for Rin to continue her life." This was_

_ the most explaining..no the most words she'd ever gotten from the lord of the west, she hadn't ever thought the dog demon would explain anything to anyone for any_

_ reason.  
_

_"I would love to, but I'm not sure I can, so far only Inuyasha has been able to pass through the well with me. Sesshomaru turned flicking his long white hair towards _

_her direction._

_"You will get Rin through, or I will run the fox kit with my blade." Kagome blinked and glared._

_"HEY YOU LEAVE SHIPPOU OUT OF THIS YA JERK! I WOULD HAVE TRIED ANYWAY!" The miko balled her fists to her side and yelled at the pristine royals back as he_

_ seemed to float across the land._

_"hn."_

_When Kagome returned to her time her mother had given her a number to call, the one of he richest and most influential men in the world had been calling for her _

_constantly over the past three months. Imagine Kagome's surprise when she called WesternLord inc. and was patched through than none other than Sesshomaru _

_himself.  
_

**_-End flashy-End Flashy back-back to present-end flashy mc flashy back-_**

* * *

"Miko, You are to send Rin to America, Forks Washington, to be exact." Kagomes yawned and glanced at the clock, it was 6:00 am Japan time, she had no idea

what time it was in America, but it was just like Sesshomaru to call at anytime convenient for him, he loved to annoy his little brother. Kagome glanced over at

said half demon, who slept peacefully next to her, their youngest daughter under his arm their son draped over his back. Kagome moved into Rin's room where

the 17 yr old slept as well. She clicked the light on, although she didn't need it to see anymore being that once she had married and mated with Inuyasha she

had inherited his life span, the Jewel also helped to improve her abilities and life span as she was its protector. Rin however was still human, she'd only been in

the future for six years but she'd adapted well and learned quickly. Sesshomaru had kept her for four years until she had to return to his kingdom in the

western half of the world. Of course America was a democratic republic, but the supernatural there where governed by The Lord of the West, after all that was

the West it only made sense he'd move to the bigger territory.

"Rin, wake up and put some clothes on, your going to live with Sesshomaru again."

* * *

Bella, ran forward as fast as her vampire speed would let her, Edward her precious Edward was about to be destroyed. Everything with the Voltaire had gone wrong. The Russian Vampires had attacked once Irina's family had, her sisters hadn't been able to contain themselves and had torn Jane's head clear off. of course the blonde's brother quickly put it back on and he slaughtering began. So far all the Cullen's were still holding their own, there were a few vampire casualties on both sides and the wolfs had taken heavy losses as well, Leah was dead and Paul likely wouldn't walk right again. Emmet had lost an arm, Rosalie had her face cracked. but what was really important was that Edward was about to be killed in front of Nessie no less! Some how Jacob had gotten his leg broken again on his way out of the fit he'd tried his hardest to get Nessie out, but the only thing he could do was to set his leg so it would heal correctly and hopefully quickly. He stood in front of Nessie, protecting her as best he could in his weaken state Seth had their backs. So Bella ran to Edward and vaulted off his shoulders, using the element of surprise and the advantage to swing her leg round and deliver a crunching kick to Alec's head. She used her husbands shoulders once more to twist herself and follow through with her kick, literally knocking his block off. Edward smiled at her but it quickly dropped and moved quickly horror on his face, thats when the hand clasped around her thoart hard enough to crush her wind pipe. Vampires had no need o breath but that didn't mean that having her wind pipe crushed wasn't damaging, it did hurt. Aro held her and slammed her to the ground, Edward moved to attack her but Aro twisted hr neck to the side she heard a crack and felt pain Aro's smile spread across his face as her love frozen in place. She was lifted to her knees then having ripped Aro's free arm off, Caius and Jane had been quick to answer their masters unspoken call, and held her arms painfully. Aro moved behind her chuckling in delight his hand trailing around her neck. for extra measure he stepped on her legs to immobilize her further.

"Everyone! wouldn't you love to see my prize!" The fighting ceased Bella's friends and family looked on in horror. She wasn't scared though, she knew what to

do, already her throat was healing. she swallowed, and pain course through her neck but she fought through it and in barely a whisper she said,

"Aro..may..I say...my ..final...words." the ancient vampire smiled at her again removing his hand to pick up and reattach his arm Caius smacked her earning him

growls from most of the audience.

"The audacity you-"

"Now now brother, be calm." Aro stated looking with extreme interest at Bella," She could be repenting for her sins against us, and of course, then she must

come serve us to make up for this slight. Speak child." Bella lowered her head, did she really want to do this, so much could go wrong...but nothing more than

had already happen, this was her last hope. So she remembered, she remembered the fear she felt then remember the pitch and tone she'd used, it had been

a few years give or take six but she remember and she through her head to the sky.

"HELP ME, LORD SESSHOMARU!" vampire Rin bellowed. the sound completely stopped, she knew she was getting weird looks, non of the vampires or

werewolf's would know of demons or her demon lord and considering he went strictly by no one would know of the name Sesshomaru. She stared to the sky

and could see in the distance a glowing orb of yellow, she began to lower her head her smug smiling face would be the last thing Aro every saw. The orb

landed and dissipated leaving nothing but pure silence, even though the wind blew there was no sound as her father figure straighten in all his demon glory

wearing his old kimono that hadn't worn or faded with age. He lifted his hand it glowed green before dripping poison.

"Putting your hands on what is mine, has sealed your death" Faster than the vampire eye could track, Sesshomaru had sliced Jane in half, Caius's head off, and

thrusted his poison claws through Aro's head. Rin bowed low to her lord.

"Thank My Lord Sesshomaru." she smiled brightly even more so than when she saw Jake, Nessie, Alice, Emmet, and Edward combined. Her Lord Sesshomaru

would not, could not fail and once the initial shock wore off what was left of the Voltaire attacked, the demon merely extended his index and middle fingers the

poison flowed to the tips and moved his arm up, the vampires were almost upon him know but his whip had formed and her began to spin in a blur cutting all

the granite hard vampires to ribbons. Because of his poison there was no way for them to even have a hope of having any flesh ad bone left to put back

together. His spinning slowed, then stopped as the broken limbs and body fell to the Earth. He tossed his hand to the side, deactivating his whip and his eyes

bore into hers. She ran to him, hugging him with all her might, but his body gave no indication it had been her, rather she wasn't strong enough to hurt him or

he just was that powerful she neither knew nor cared. All that mattered now was her lord Sesshomaru as smiled brighter staring up at him and then reached back to grab her Husband and child.

"Look Mi'Lord, This is my husband Edward and our daughter Reneseme!" The ice prince turned quick on his heels his mokomoko lightly rubbing against her.

"Come Rin." She had explaining to do but that didn't matter after three years of not seeing him she'd glad even tell him how Nessie was made exactly. She

grabbed her child and husband, not even looking to see the faces full of worry all around, and with her new family she followed him, as she always had and

always would.

* * *

End

okay so i want to focuse on Twilight crossovers i really want that, have not been made. This is the beginning in the Bella's true protector series where Bella Cullen deals with someone beside Edward who can protect her much better. I will make bella have a big brother from any series i want from Percy Jackson, To Naruto, to Black butler, if you have any requests of who Bella's brother should be next, review it to me or pm me. the installment shall be Bella's Shinobi Kin (Naruto brother) tell me what love and holler back! thanks

read & review


End file.
